Can you hear my heart beating?
by medboflight
Summary: This started out as an anti annie, but now its taken a new turn. Told from Carey's pov. C/F. Updated and reworked to go with a concept I'm working on right now. This story is done but, I assure you, that the next will fill gaps between the two.
1. one

Annie Thelen. Fifteen years old. Happy seemingly all the time and..... used to always having her way........

This is the profile of a girl that dropped into our laps I guess you could say. Just when things seemingly where getting back in order we get this little surprise one fateful night. At first, I wasn't too sure how I liked the idea of her staying, but when I found out Fi would be leaving, that kinda crossed the line. 

I'll admit that I didn't know why Fiona was leaving, just that I didn't like it any. She was one of my best friends. Maybe not the best of them, but one of them. 

I still had Daria, my best friend and soul mate, but, she wouldn't be on the road. Even though she wanted to be. So, that meant that it just be me, Jack, and Annie. Sometimes Clu would come, whenever he could break away from school. 

Annie at first wasn't so bad what I had seen of her. A little dependent, but other than that, a seemingly good kid. I thought that maybe would could bond a little, since really the whole reason she was here was the music, but we had different outlooks on things. 

I was in it for the heart and soul, she was in it for the fame and glory. Which really brought me to now. A discussion I was having with Daria, while we were making a pit stop home.

" I just don't get her," I said.

" I've tried, but Carey, I just can't bring myself to liking her. I mean, at fist she seemed okay, but then she started hitting on Clu and with the whole Doppelganger thing, I was right there, and I knew exactly what the answers were, but it seemed she deliberately passed me by. I know that sounds really spiteful, and I hate to seem that way, but that's just the way I see it." Daria said.

" She seems to maybe have a, uh, I guess you would say, a fancy for me,"

" A fancy?"

" That's the best word I can think of. Maybe its the man boy thing," I said with a laugh.

" Oh yeah, the whole manly but with that boyish charm thing?" Daria said and then took a sip of the hot China black tea she had her hand curled around. She had been acting weird. 

I don't remember being like that when I was sixteen. But for someone her age, she had seen a lot and had every right to seem a little off. 

After the famous romp though the woods in New Jersey that led to her getting lost in the woods, slipping and hitting her head, and her claiming to see the renowned Jersey Devil. Not to mention, the other beyond the norm stuff she had encountered all of her life. 

She had also tried to kill herself about two weeks before going on the tour a little over a year and a half ago. No one knew but me. Just like no one else knew of that kiss we had shared only a few weeks prior to this meeting. And I am hoping that it stays that way. I would let nothing get out that would hurt my little brother, and maybe end the relationship. It was a spur of the moment thing and no one had to know but the ones who experienced it. 

My thought line was soon broken by Jack and little Miss Thelen entering the room. Jack was smiling at her. I knew that smile and exactly what was going through that head of his. 

" Hey Carey," Annie said with a cutesy smile. 

" Why, hello there Annie," Daria said in a fake good nature way, " How are you?"

" I'm fine thanks," Annie replied ,taking it to heart.

" I heard you got to record some demos," Daria said

" well, yeah, had a bit of an, erm, problem," Annie said cutting her eyes my way. 

I knew something weird had happened to that guitarist. That's why I had told her not to record the vocals without us. But she for some reason did anyway. 

But it was all okay. I wish it were true for all things. For me, things seemed to be feeling really empty as of late. I was starting to write songs more though, the only good thing out of it. Nothing bad had happen, not at all. Things were just, well, they had a weird feeling. It scared me some.

" Long distant stare," Jack said waving his hand in front of my face. 

" What?" 

" You, like, so totally spaced," Daria said.

" Sorry, I'm just,... thinking" I replied. It wasn't a lie, so I was okay. 

" You, thinking? Nah," Daria said, " Which reminds me, remember Jack when you pushed me and Fi down the stairs in a cardboard box. And that caused her to get a bloody nose and a broken hand only at the age of three? Yeah, I'm still not over that," 

" That was like twelve years ago Dar, I can't believe your bringing that up now......" Jack and her continued to reminiscence as I slipped out to my own world of remembrance as I also watched both of the blond girls and the blue eye wonder boy smiled and conversed. 

I thought of the day before I went of to Bolder for college. It was just me and Daria that day, being as the tour was in full swing. She wanted pictures simply, as she put it, she didn't have enough of me. So she got out her thirty-five millimeter cameras and commenced to have me do bizarre things and snapping away. The weirdest I have to say is when she made me get into the bathtub full of water and fully clothed, but the picture turned out great. She has one in color and black and white. That was one of those days I hope to remember always.

Like the day that we took Fi to the airport. There were a lot of tears, but I held mine back. I never like for people to see me cry . I told her good-bye and promised to write every week, which I have. But when I got home, I went in my room and just let it go. I don't know why I did so hard for so long, but once I started, I didn't feel as if I could stop. 

I didn't think her going would effect me so much. But she was something that was good in my life. It felt weird to have it gone. 

I suddenly got up and went outside, grabbing my guitar that rested just on the inside of the door. 

"Carey?" Daria called after me. I ignored it. My mind was some place else. 

" I'll go see what's up," Annie said. 

No what she really wanted to do was have some alone time with me. I didn't want anything like that with this girl. It was Jack that had something for her. I don't know what but something.

" Hey Care Bear," Annie said to me, thinking it was cool cuz that was my secret childhood nickname that only my girls used. She wasn't one of my girls. Not as of yet. " What's up Carey?" 

" I'm fine Annie. Just have this idea in my head and I'm just looking for some place quite to form it out,"

" Oh, well, I won't stop you. Good luck," She chirped as she turned on her heals and went inside.

And I knew since there would be no prying information to get, Daria would go sit under the window and listen to me. Just to see what she could find out in a round about way. But I really didn't care. I just thought about that song that was Fiona's favorite and how the words went so well with what was going on now.

__

When I'm lonely, I lie awake at night. And I wish you were here. I miss you. Can you tell me, is there something more to believe in? Or is this all there is?

Sometimes, I know I ask myself similar questions to that. 

__

Last night I had a dream you came into my room, you took me in your arms. Whispering and kissing me and telling me to still believe. (Within the darken city against which we set our darkest of selves.) Until I felt safe and warm, I fell asleep in your arms. And when I awoke, I cried again, for you were gone. Can you hear me? 

I wondered if she could hear me. Silly I know. I don't know why I felt this way. I just kept playing. Trying to get lost once more within the music. And I was doing it quite well, until the turning of the door knob once again disturbed my thoughts.

I looked up to see my best friend yet again. Her jaw dropped right open and her eye staring at me. 

" Oh my god," she said.

" What?" I questioned.

" You're in love with her! You're in love with Fiona!" she exclaimed, " It all makes since now, the way you've been being overly nice and yet distance and making sure that we knew you were 'fine'. The kiss. That wasn't me you were thinking about," she paused, " It was Fi,"

" Daria, you can't say anything, please," I begged. 

" I won't. But my goodness boy, you better or the anticipation will kill me," 

Yeah, easier said than done, Dar. 


	2. Two

My goodness how time can pass by so soon and yet so slowly in the same instant. It was now June 11th. Tomorrow was a very special day. Fiona's sixteenth birthday. We all had gone to Shiloh National Park again. That's were she wanted to be. She said she loved it and promised not to go off too far this time. Which is more than I could say for my brother's lover girl. She had a way of wondering off. 

And the increasing tension between her and the still present Annie made matters worse. As of this moment, Daria was outside of my door, knocking in a quiet way and her voice spoke of the want to talk.

" Hey," She said as she sat on the edge of my bed, "What's wrong?"

I tried to back away from that question, but she knew something was up and there was no need for me to deny it. 

" I want to tell her so much. I'm just so scared, Daria. What if she turns away from me? Then what?" 

"Carey, you're never afraid of anything. If you start to be scared of something like this, then even _I _ won't know what to do. Your trust and lack of fear is one of the things that make me strong. I'm your best friend right?"

" Of course,"

" And what's one of my mottos?"

" Never say die,"

" So, now you know what to do,"

And with that, she got up and left. Wow! That really gave me a boost of confidence. I decided to get up and go be helpful finally. When I got to the door, I heard Daria yelling at Annie, again. The only part that I heard was one that she directed towards Molly.

" Blood is thicker than pop," She said darkly and then ran off. Jack started after her, but Molly stopped him, " She'll be okay. She knows to be back before dark," 

I just shook my head. I knew she would get over her mad in due time. I just wanted to get something to do. 

" Hey dad, you got something for me to do?" I asked

" Sure you could chop this wood," He said jokingly

" Okay," I agreed. I needed something that needed a lot of work to get my mind off of things. 

The June heat soon began to catch up with me in the short fifteen minutes I was working, so I stripped off my already clinging grey t-shirt. The girls were talking, catching up I guess, while the adults finished setting up the tents and Jack, to no success, tried to start the fire. 

Clu soon came over and showed him that he had the wood stacked wrong and the fire lit up quicker than you could turn around. Of course, it was drenched in lighter fluid and the only reason he knew how to do it was because of Fiona and Daria's years in girl scouts and the skills they shared. 

I could see Annie and Fi looking my way. I knew they were talking about me. They weren't as discrete as they thought, but I don't really think they cared. Fi whispered and smiled one more time. God! That smile made me melt and want to cry at the same time. 

" Oww!" She yelled, " Look at that sexy thing," . I know my whole face turned about as red as her shirt. Then I looked up at her and smiled a little smile. 

The sun was setting and I soon heard the yelps of my brother. I knew exactly what was up. Daria had this knife she carried with her when she was out and about in the wild and she had scared him with it by sneaking up behind him and holding it to his neck and covering his mouth at the same time, before kissing him on the cheek and smiling her huge and bright smile. 

I walked up to her and said " Where have you been?"

" Hey sweaty boy," she said pinching me on the right side of my chest. 

" Ouch. Don't do that," I said. She then gave me an inquiring look. I shook my head in the reply and then she jerked her head in the direction of her beautiful cousin. And she arched her right eyebrow and gave me a ' Go talk to her' look. So I just gave her a look that read 'FINE!' 

Clu had no idea what was going on and that was basically the whole point. I slowly made my way over there as I slipped my dried out shirt back on. I went up behind her and poked her in the ribs. That's the spot that always made her jump about two feet when you did it. 

She turned around with a sour look on her face, obviously thinking Jack did it, but then her face lit up, which is always a good sign. Her eyes then went to Annie, silently telling the pop princess to leave us be. 

" Hey Carey. So, learn any new songs lately?" Fi said in her fake uppity voice.

" Yeah, actually, I've got a few Bon Jovi songs under my belt. The latest being This ain't a love song," I answered. 

" Cool," Fi mused as she started to hum part of her favorite song. 

" I really wish you would sing more often. I love it when you do," I said, having no idea in the world what the hell I was doing. 

" Well, Daria's got me and Jack doing the choir thing. So, I'm sure that you'll be hearing a lot more from me," 

" You know there's a new place that has an open mic night every Tuesday night, back home. You and Daria and maybe I could do that song there. Since you love it so," I said, putting it all out.

" Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun," She said, looking me right in the eye and then looking down quickly and then softly said "Thanks Carey,"

" Don't worry about it. I'd do anything for you. You know that,"

" Yeah, you are one of my best friends Care Bear," She said. 

Wow, what I always wanted. To be one of the best friends of the girl I loved


	3. Three

Hey remember the name of Fi's website? Yeah, this is where the weird factor kicks into high gear. Okay, by this time of the story you should know that Daria and I are really close. Soul mates I guess you could say. But, who would ever thought that this would lead to a bad thing.

One major fact here, she's an empath. Its something that has always ran in her family. That's the biggest reason she could be soo moody. There were always things from the outside world in her head that collide with her own thoughts and feelings that would sometimes just set her off. This is were the weird comes in. You can believe me or not. I don't really care.

Have you ever heard of channeling? Well, that's what was happening. Not the cool share the thoughts thing to entirety, no. More like the share of injury and pain. And see, we had no idea about this, until this very camping trip. Just when I was trying to calm myself down, Daria come bursting in with a story of how she had this odd sort of day dream while she was on her walk. I don't really remember exactly what was said but it went something like this:

" I was there, I had both of my daggers and had already killed three... whatever they were. I was going to strike a blow on the fourth when this woman that had been laying on the block broke free of her bondage and leapt at me. The last thing I remember is this really sharp pain here in my leg and running off into the woods and laying on this angel statue,"

She looked if there was more to say on her face, but the look of shock, I know, shone from my own. It was like I knew what had happened already.

Earlier, I had been listening to some killer Zepplin, when out of no where, I just bolt up in a cold sweat. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest and my lungs were burning.

" There's more that you're not telling me," I said. I knew that there was more, and I just had to know what it was.

" I can't Carey. You will think I have absolutely lost it. I swear on my name, you will think I'm off center,"... hmm. I laughed at this, "What's so funny?"

"Okay, sirens, weird shell thingies, voodoo curses, doppelgangers, possessed cars, trolls, will-o-wisps, sea captains, Atlantis artifacts, Tad Raxel," I said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and began to tell her story with her eyes still closed, " I saw Macha. You know, the Crow of Shiloh aunt of mine. She came to me saying that I needed to hold on. That I couldn't die that way,"

" Oh, wow," was all that I could manage to say.

" I told you. Sorry if I ruined your fun for this stay, but I couldn't tell Clu. He would get so worried then, though I know you are now," She said as she bit her lip. She must had bit it too hard to hold back fear or even tears, but it started to bleed. She didn't notice but she turned her direction to me

" Carey, your bleeding," She said pointing at my mouth.

" What?" I said putting my hand up to my bottom lip and pulling it away red from the exact same spot as Daria's wound was. " Wow, that's too weird," I said, " It beyond weird. I mean, its like impossible. You hurt yourself there, why am I bleeding?"

" I wish I knew, but this can be nothing but bad," She replied darkly.


	4. Four

I was scared now. But I had one plan on my mind and I reassured myself that I needed to focus on that the best I could. 

Annie and Fi were out in the water of the near by stream not really swimming but cooling off and relaxing. Daria and Clu were there too, apart from the other two, and Daria was reclining on him as he had his arms wrapped around her. 

God, it made me so jealous. Why couldn't I have a weird thing of truth or dare bring me and my girl together? 

'Get it together Carey. You starting to be an ass.' I thought to myself.

" Hey Carey, is something up?" Jack asked me. How did everyone know? I could be read like a cover of a book I swear.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking. I'm working on this one guitar piece and its giving me hell," I answered. It wasn't a lie, it was the truth completely, but that wasn't what was really bothering me. Yeah, I really wanted to tell him that I loved and lusted over his baby sister. Yup, I wasn't in the mood for a black eye. 

"Carey, come join us," Clu yelled at me and motioned with his arm.

" Nah, I don't think so," I replied.

" Chicken," Annie said

"Chicken?" I said as I walked towards them.

" Yup. I've got five bucks riding that he won't come down here with us. To afraid of messing his hair up," Fi said. 

Nope, I wasn't going to back down on that chance so I ran down there and took off my shirt and dove in, right into Fi. I wrapped my arms around her and caused her to go under with me. 

She came up with me, sputtering and coughing. "Carey. That wasn't cool," she said holding herself up with my shoulders because the water was deeper than five foot two where we were. She was so close to me. I wanted to kiss her so bad and almost did because of this closeness. Any other time, looking in her eyes like this, I would have. But there were so many people around watching us. 

Her eyes watched me as I looked over her and studied her hard. " What is it?" 

" I...I don't know," I said. I was so overwhelmed with emotions at that moment I didn't know what else to say, " Fi, I...I've got to go," I said as I ready myself to leave. It was really uncomfortable. 

" No, Carey. Please don't," She said. as she grabbed at me. If she wanted more from me, she would just have to come find me. 


	5. Five

But she didn't at first. No the first one to come to me was my little brother. He found me off on the edge of the woods sitting on a rock with my head in my hands.

"Carey," He said really firmly. Not to much like him. 

" Clu I don't really need you here now. I just need to be alone," I said not even looking up.

" No, damn it Carey, you have got to quit acting like the world keeps kicking you in the balls," He said seeing a bit angered at me.

" Good description," I said finally looking up.

" If you would give things a chance, it wouldn't be a problem to much. People are trying to help you but you keep shunning them away. It happened with Callie. You didn't listen to Fi when she tried to tell you to back away and you ended up so broken then. You aren't meant to be so callused, bro. It's not you. If anything, its suppose to be me that doesn't share anything much," He told me without concern if I agreed with what he said or not. 

" You're right," I said, " But its hard Clu. Its just so hard to bring myself to do what I've got to do," 

He caught my gaze that was directed towards the girls. I watched as the two were in amazement at the killer back flip Daria did off of a tree that made Molly yell at her and Annie practically scream in amazement. But that was okay. Annie had been kinda ignored this trip and she needed some need attention. Even though Daria really didn't want to give it to her. She just nodded and continued walking as Annie said stuff to her. 

" So Duncan taught you that while you were sick?" Annie said. 

" Well I new how to do it already kinda, I just needed work on it," Daria said. 

The two continued on to the table were Daria wrapped herself in a towel and sat out to work on a song. 

" Hey, Clu, I'm gonna go change and stuff. I'll catch you later little brother," I said as I stood.

" Okay," He said as he walked over to the girls. 

I had a lot to think about. Especially about the events of the last half hour. Why had she wanted me to stay? It was so confusing. More than anything weird that I've seen on the road in the last two years. More than anything I learned at school. 

Did she feel the same? I just had to know. I had to find out now. Clu's words were true and I did need to be a man about it. Learn how to swallow my fear just like Fiona did so many times. 

So I did and I grabbed her wrist from behind the bus where I was as she walked by and pulled her back there with me.

" Whoa, what's up Carey?" She said very suspired.

" Listen Fi. There's something that I've got to tell you. I've been wanting to forever. I don't know how to do it or if I even can now. But... I have to... Err! This is so hard," I said throwing my hands to my head. I lost it then. I sat down on the ground. Not caring about the fact that my butt was still wet and the ground was just dirt and it would look like I had problems with control of things but I didn't care. 

I didn't care either that I had let my blurring eyes clear and two tears stream down my face.

" Carey," Was all that Fi managed to say as she came down to my level and placed her hand on my forearm. I looked up at her and she smoothed back my hair that I was growing back out. This moved into a kind embrace. I closed my eyes and tried to take it in as much as I could. She had her face rested against my cheek so both of our mouths were by each other's ears. I could hear her somewhat shaky breathing. Was she crying because I was? Our tears ran together on her face and mine. 

" I can't stand you to be this way," She whispered in my ear, " Everything about you is amazing from the look on your face when you play the guitar to that birthmark on your hand. Carey, I..." She stopped suddenly. A new wave of tears choked her off and her face spasm a bit with it. Her body began to heave with sobs and I ran my finger though her hair and looked her in the face. 

" Don't be this way. It kills me to see you like this," I said to her trying to make my voice strong without much success, " I care too much about you to have you like this. Not over me. You shouldn't worry about me like this at all. There is so much more for you to do than shedding tears over me," I said taking up both of her hands. 

" No, Carey, no," she managed to hinder out, " I... I love you"


	6. Six

My mind went into complete ecstasy and somewhat panic. I didn't know what to do. I just pulled her to me and held her tightly and kissed her softly. I wanted to be as tender as I could with her. She was like a rare flower that needed to be cared for with the softest touch. Kissing her and holding her wasn't just that. It was trying to make ourselves be single beings. 

" Uh oh, looks like trouble," were the words that interrupted us. They came from, I guess you guessed it, Annie. 

" Annie, get the hell away from there!" Daria yelled. 

" Daria, I have told you over and over to watch your language. I don't know what to do with you. You are worse than your grandfather I swear," Molly scolded her, " Now I think you owe Annie an apology," 

" I don't owe Annie a damn thing," Daria said, getting so angry that tears began to form in her eyes and she threw a stick or whatever it was in her hand to the right of her, not caring where it went and stormed off again. Jack, being as caring as he was went to go see as Fiona and I got up and went to join the others. 

No one really noticed me with my hand placed on her shoulder. It was completely normal, except for the meaning it held. Her hand was on the middle of my back and we went over and sat down in some chairs and faced them towards each other. 

" What's wrong with Daria?" Fi asked. I wonder how many times in the last two years that we have asked that very question. She really didn't understand the friction between the two girls since she hadn't been here all this time.

" Basically, what it boils down to is that Daria thinks that Annie is getting too much of Molly's affection. She see your mom as more of a mother than an aunt and she just wants to have that relationship. And plus, she thinks that Annie may have came in here and people saw her as a replacement for you. It was really hard on her having you go like that," I answered.

" Yeah, I know. She told me. I think maybe it effected how close we are," Fi said.

" Well, you know she wasn't the only one that it tore up. I counted the days, literally," I said.

" Oh really?" She said taking my hand 

" Yeah. I did. You know what you said earlier?" 

" Yes," She said sincerely. 

" Me too. With everything that I am. I am so stupid that it took you leaving for me to know" 

" Well, I guess me too will do for now. I need to go talk to my mom," Fiona said 

" Okay, tell her what I told you. Maybe it'll help smooth things over," I said

" I'll keep that in mind," She said and then went to talk to Molly. 


	7. Seven

You would think that I would be able to sleep well that night, but no. Just when I was about to go off to dream land, lulled by the sounds of some Irish girl group that Fi recommended me, an old known form of horror kicked in.

You remember how Jack, Fi, Clu, and my little cousin were all having the same dream, well believe it or not, that wasn't the first time that someone in my family has had one of those. Yeah, I have had them in the past with, you guessed it, Daria. We were really little and just thought that it was another time that we could play. But this night, we were doing anything but playing.

I looked around me, and I looked like I was in the woods near the Phillips's old house. This was a place that I should have felt comfortable in, but I was out of my mind terrified.

" Carey?!?" a voice said shrilly. I turned and found, whom I figured it would be, Daria.

" Daria, what's wrong with this place?" I asked. I knew she had to know.

" You can't be here Carey. It's not safe," she said walking up in front of me. I walked up to her, and just as I placed a hand on her shoulder, the very same hand felt like a hot knife sliced through it and blood poured out. I shrank back in pain and looked up at Daria, who was holding her left hand as well.

" He's in here too," she exclaimed taking out some sort of dagger.

" Who are you talking about? What's happening?" I said, desperately wanting to know.

"I don't know who or what he is," she said, " I don't know, but I think that maybe he's the one that made what happen to Uncle Rick to come full circle," she continued to explain as a shrouded figure suddenly appeared before us, " Run Carey! You've got to get out of here! Go!" she yelled as the demon turned and then struck her to the ground.

" No. Not with out you," I said going back to help her.

" No, run!" she exclaimed as another blow was about to be placed uupon the back of her neck. It was at that moment that I jumped up from my place on the ground. Sweat was pouring down my face, neck, and back and my hand was actually bleeding in the real world.

It took me a moment to come out of my daze and I reached my hand, that was already shaking from adrenaline, to wake Jack.

" Jack. Wake up,"

" What man?" he said slightly mad about it all. But, he soon was on his feet when the screams of his cousin hit the air, causing everyone to wake up. It took Jack about a half a second and Clu and I about twice that to get to her.

Jack had her in his protective arms wrapped around her and trying best to soothe her. She was asking about me through her shaky breaths and tried best not to let her cousin see the wound on her hand.

" What happened?" Molly asked.

" They're back," was all that Daria had to say.

" No, no, no," Clu said. He knew what was wrong. He had remembered the countless nights that she had experienced night terrors and horrible dreams. This caused her to get in poor health conditions at a young age.

" What is it Clu?" Annie asked. There she went again, trying to know things she didn't really need to.

" When she was little she always had really bad nightmares. And they were ones that she couldn't get woken from. It made her scared to sleep a lot of the time. If it weren't for Jack now, I don't know if she could have woken up from this one," Clu replied. I could see the incredible worry that spoke in his eyes. He went to take Jack's place next to the girl he loved, to hold her and protect her the best he could.

I closed my fist tightly to stop the small trickle of blood that still ran from my hand. I don't know what that meant, or how it had came into the real world, but it scared me.

" You okay?" Clu said as he stroked her hair and then kissed her softly on the forehead.

" I'm living so I'm good enough. Just please, don't leave me now. Just stay here for right now. I don't want to be alone," Daria pleaded with me

" Well, kids, its late still," my dad said, " best try to get some sleep. Okay?"

I nodded my head and gave one last look of worry to my best friend. She mouthed the words I'm sorry to me. I caught sight of a tear running down her face as she and my brother lay down, holding each other.

Jack and I went back to our own tent and climbed in.

" You know what happened there don't you?" Jack said.

" What?" I said, kind of amazed that he was some what saying he believed in this weird stuff.

" Carey, I know that I don't normally go along with stuff like this, but call it a gut feeling," he continued on.

" In all honesty, I don't understand it at all. Daria is the one that knows it all to the bottom line. I would ask her when the time is right," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"There is more. You both have that cut on your hand and lip. Yeah, I saw. But I won't bother you about it if it troubles you two," he said as he turned off the lantern flashlight deal and turned over to try and sleep.

" You try to get some rest. Okay, man?"

" Yeah, try,"


End file.
